dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Taste of Destiny
きていた !? |Rōmaji title = Ikite Ita Kame-sen'nin!? |Literal title = "Is the Turtle Hermit Alive!?" |Series = DB |Number = 116 |Saga = King Piccolo Saga |Airdate = June 22, 1988 |Manga = The Superest Super Water!!! |Previous = Awaken Darkness |Next = The Ultimate Sacrifice |English Airdate = September 24, 2003 }} きていた !?|''Ikite Ita Kame-sen'nin!?|lit. "Is the Turtle Hermit Alive!?"}} is the fifteenth episode of the King Piccolo Saga and the one hundred sixteenth episode in the ''Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on June 22, 1988. Its original American airdate was September 24, 2003. Summary As Yajirobe and Goku press on, they go their separate ways. Goku meets "Master Roshi" and is taken to the "Kame House", in the middle of the labyrinth, where all his friends await him. The "Dragon Ball Gang" that Goku encounters in the "Kame House" have a distinguishable speech. For example, they pronounce every individual word (almost robotically) and they have a slightly altered accent compared to their real counterparts. Something does not seem right to Goku, believing them to be acting cowardly and soon realizes that all this is an illusion to bait him into danger and that this Roshi is a fraud. As Goku leaves, the fake Master Roshi attacks Goku and they fight for a while. While Yajirobe is trying to get food he falls onto Goku and they both fall off a cliff-clinging for their lives. With effort, Goku stays put, even as Roshi injures him. Satisfied with Goku's courage and determination, Darkness meets with Goku and warns him about the possibility of death from drinking the Ultra Divine Water if he is not fit for it. He tells him that fourteen other warriors have attempted to gain the strength from the water in the past but none of them have survived. Goku takes the risk knowing that there is no other way to defeat Piccolo and drinks the water feeling excruciating pain in the process. Meanwhile, King Piccolo broadcasts that criminals are free to reign in the world. Major Events *Goku encounters an illusion of his friends created by Darkness. *Goku drinks the Ultra Divine Water. *King Piccolo tells the world that all crimes are permitted without repercussion. Battles *Goku vs. Darkness (Master Roshi) Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Land of Ice **Cave of Darkness *Central City **King Castle Objects *Ultra Divine Water *Television *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *Piccolo and his kind have five fingers in the anime but only four in the manga. *Korin already has the Ultra Divine Water for Goku in the manga. The entire subplot of Goku going to find the water in the ice labyrinth is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Japanese version, Darkness says that 14 people drank the Ultra Divine Water, making Goku the 15th. The English dub makes the number of people 13, making Goku the 14th fighter to attempt it. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 116 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 116 (BD) pt-br:Mestre Kame está vivo fr:Dragon Ball épisode 116 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:King Piccolo Saga Category:Dragon Ball